Voice Cast (Skyrim)
Bethesda employed over seventy voice actors to record the voices of NPCs in the game; the total number of lines recorded for NPCs is over 60,000. Featured actors Races *Nords Christian Svensson, Martina Lotun, Johanna Torell, Michael Gough, Olev Aleksander. *Altmer Julianne Buescher, Neil Dickson. *Orsimer Diane Salinger, Noah Nelson. *Khajiit André Sogliuzzo, Pam Cholet. *Argonians Renee Victor, Tim Blaney *Dunmer Keith Szarabajka, Lani Minella Additional voices Alice Hirson, April Stewart, Brandon Ellison, Corri English, Diane Michelle, Ellen Dubin, George Coe, Gideon Emery, Harley Graham, Jon Curry, Keith Silverstein, Rob Locke, Lauri Hendler, Matthew Yang King, Reese C. Hartwig, Richard Epcar, Susan Eisenberg, Greg Baldwin, Kirk Thornton, Roger Jackson. Trivia *Christopher Plummer, Academy Award winner, two-time Emmy Award winner, and two-time Tony Award winner, takes on the role of Arngeir, a powerful Greybeard elder. An order of philosopher monks who are masters of the Way of the Voice, the Greybeards live in silent isolation atop Skyrim’s largest mountain. *Charles Martinet, the voice of Paarthurnax, is also the voice of Mario in the Super Mario Bros. series, and many more. *Academy Award nominee, Max Von Sydow (Ghostbusters II, Star Wars The Force Awakens), stars as Esbern, a chronicler and agent of the Blades who has survived in hiding. Long obsessed with the foretold return of the dragon Alduin, the World Eater, Esbern will teach you how to confront this epic evil. *Tony Award winner and three-time Academy Award nominee, Joan Allen, will be making her videogame debut as Delphine, one of the last remaining members of the Blades—an ancient warrior society once sworn to protect the Emperor. Like you, Delphine is trying to unravel the mystery of the dragons’ return. *Iconic actress and singer, Lynda Carter (Wonder Woman), voices Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, one of the Nord heroes who overthrew the dragons in ancient times. *Michael Hogan (Battlestar Galactica), who plays Imperial General Tullius, in charge of crushing the Stormcloak rebellion. Hogan is also known for being the voice behind Doc Mitchell from Fallout: New Vegas ''and Captain Bailey in ''Mass Effect 2 and'' 3.'' *Vladimir Kulich (The 13th Warrior, Smoking Aces) portrays Hogans' nemesis Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm and charismatic leader of the Stormcloaks, who aims to make Skyrim independent of the Empire. *Claudia Christian (Babylon 5) joins the cast as Legate Rikke, General Tullius’s chief lieutenant, a loyal Imperial officer as well as a Nord who firmly believes Skyrim must remain part of the Empire. *Robin Atkin Downes, the voice for Brynjolf, also voices the Medic, from the Team Fortress 2 game. He also voices many other characters in the Gears of War series as well as [http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Luxord Luxord] in the Kingdom Hearts series. *Jason Marsden, the voice of Sven, Mikael, and several other characters, is also known for his role as the voice of Craig Boone from ''Fallout: New Vegas'' (and before that, Myron from Fallout 2 and Horus in Fallout Tactics). *Lynda Carter, the voice of Gormlaith Golden-Hilt and Azura, and Susan Eisenberg, the voice of Faralda, Sybille Stentor and several other characters, have both played DC Comics superhero Wonder Woman in different television shows. Carter played the hero in the TV series Wonder Woman ''from 1975 to 1979, and Eisenberg in the animated ''Justice League and Justice League Unlimited television series. *Gideon Emery, who voices many of the Imperial Soldiers roaming Skyrim as well as residing in Imperial Camps, is also better known for playing ''Balthier'' in Final Fantasy 12 External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1814884/fullcredits#cast Full cast list at Internet Movie Database.] ru:Актёры дубляжа (Skyrim) ja:ボイスキャスト (Skyrim) Category:Voice Actors Category:Skyrim: Voice Actors